


The Alpha To The Omegas Eye

by ThePenguin2222



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Anal, Jack - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mat - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguin2222/pseuds/ThePenguin2222
Summary: The duo of Mat & Jack dive headfirst into the A/B/O universe





	The Alpha To The Omegas Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



Mat walked down the street well more like hurried mainly because one particular Alpha had been trying to catch him. Oh I’m sorry did I not explain everything before I started hi I’m Mat a omega male a very rare omega in a sea of alphas. I was born into a world in which omegas had basically no rights or freedom especially males. I know that might sound weird a male not having a lot of rights sadly it’s true but the women don’t have many rights either. Well now that explained everything let’s get back into our story where were we… oh yeah I was running from a specific alpha by the name of Silvester he had been chasing me all week right near my apartment to be honest it was getting on my nerves. I stopped mid sprint and turned around putting my knee level to his crotch he didn’t stop fast enough and got a crotch full of knee “THAT WILL TEACH YA” I yelled at him he just groaned and fell down. I stomped away looking satisfied with myself as I very much was I looked back and silvester was starting to get up with a burning fire in his eyes I decided it would be good to run. I just barely made it to my apartment before him as he attempted to break the door down before I dead bolted it and said a few choice words. “And that means stay out you motherfucker” I yelled through the door and sadly the paper thin walls basically everyone in the complex heard me. Aughhh I groaned as I flopped on my bed it wasn’t the worst day but definitely not the best this was the first day I defended myself and I can tell he wasn’t happy and class tomorrow at the university wasn’t going to be fun. Sadly I share a couple of classes by that I mean four classes. He would probably get his gang and try to corner me against a wall trying to get me to submit though I vowed I wouldn’t submit unless it was by my own standards.  
—Time Skip—  
Ughh I groaned as had to slug out of my bed as my alarm went off I stalked off to the bathroom and turned on the water for my shower as I layed out the bath towel and my towel and stripped down the water got hot. I loved the feeling of the hot water on my skin in the morning I soaped up my hair and washed it as I ran my scrubby down my body I heard a text go off. “Great just great I’m in the middle of a shower everyone knows that” I grumbled as I rinsed off and checked my phone. /A/(what did you get on the homework)  
/M/(I’ll tell you at class) “well I guess I have to get ready faster” I mumbled as I dried off. I brushed my teeth and got my stuff and a bagel and walked to the university, Antonio greeted me as I walked into my first class. He quickly copied the homework I had done hastily this morning and turned it in as I looked out the window I saw a not so familiar face and was entering the building I was in. Damn was he hot I thought as he walked in oh how he smelled good too I caught a whiff of him as soon as he entered immediately I got alpha pheromones and pine with a hint of cinnamon I just wanted to climb in his lap and submit like a good omega should instead I just sat and stared. He looked me straight in the eyes I couldn’t tell what he was thinking but he looked a little worried as he went to the professor to talk, he ended up right next to me and in most of my groups. He was quiet shy for an alpha but yet I was quiet loud for an omega so hey how can you complain class seemed to go faster after that and soon I was almost on my way to my next class when I got stopped and pushed against the wall. I bared my teeth and growled at my oppressor silvester and his gang of lowly scumbag alphas “this little omega has quite the dirty mouth don’t you” he teased “ fuck off you dirty scumbag” I replied “see shouldn’t a dirty mouth be used for dirty things how about you guys do you agree” they all nodded in unison. Soon I was being dragged across the campus to the locker rooms on the other side kicking and trying to scream even though I had a gag and I spotted a familiar figure from this morning. He came running with eyes of fire towed the group that had me hostage and I kid you not literally kicked silvester in the nose making it bleed then held up his fist asking for a fight from the others as they scattered he got the gag out of my mouth and helped me up. I clinged to him as we walked to his apartment claiming that he would assess me for damage even though I said I had no injuries. We arrived at his place and I just realized he was a med student he said it would be good practice for him and I blushed as we entered he locked the door I was now blushing furiously I was in a locked area with an alpha he pulled up a chair and told me to sit down he also offered me food and a drink which I took him up on. After my little snack I was told to lay on his bed and as any omega would do I rolled around in it to mark my scent I had to also take my shirt off so he could examine me I of course had no bruises of any kind but one big strong alpha leaning over me essentially trapping me. “ Hey since we never met I want to find out your name my names Jack” he said “ oh I’m Mat” I said slowly in response “ would you like to go for coffee” to that I nodded. We went to the local coffee shop GrinderBeans on campus and order two coffees and a couple of pastries Jack payed for it all this was the closest to an actual breakfast I had in a while then I realized I had classes but I decided to skip them today the only class Jack had today was his morning that he went to already.   
—Time Skip—  
Ahhhh I sighed as I slept in Jacks lap he pet my hair and called me a good omega I was content he had been courting me for the past 5 weeks and I had almost expected to be his mate already but I didn’t think I was ready yet mine and Jacks classes ended in 2 days and then we would both graduate. The walls weren’t paper thin at Jacks place and I just moved into a new house a simple ranch but hadn’t got anything except the courting gifts in their yet and it was too far from campus so I was living with jack “hey I’ve been thinking about you and us” hmm was Jacks response “and what about it” “I want you to be my mate” was my plain and simple response. “More importantly I want you right now” his eyes blew up at that “really right here on the couch” as May began to undress it became simple that yes he wanted him right there as jack undressed Mat got wetter and wetter with slick. As he looked at Mat his large alpha cock grew until it was fully erect jack smacked mats ass a little and played with the plug Mat had put in “ little greedy omega wants their alphas knot” “yeeees please big strong alpha please knot me please please please” jack pulled the plug out and licked up a little of the slick it tasted like strawberries jack almost fisted Mat while preparing him “come on can’t you go a little faster alpha” to that response Jack lines his cock up and went straight in pushing in slowly inch by inch once Mat was ready he started to move make Mat moan wantonly. As he moaned especially loud one time he continued to hit that specific spot his prostate as Jacks knot grew progressively bigger he pushed farther and faster until his knot popped locking him and jack together as jack bit mats neck mat bit him back marking him as his and only his “good little omega did so well for their big strong alpha”  
///The End\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> Anything else you would like me to make please leave a comment  
> Yours sincerely, ThePenguin2222


End file.
